September 21, 2012 Smackdown results
The September 21, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 18, 2012 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Summary While SmackDown braced itself for the return of a true WWE Hall of Famer and World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus joined forces with Randy Orton against the formidable combination of Alberto Del Rio & Dolph Ziggler, it was the anger management issues of the WWE Tag Team Champions that led to an onslaught of absolute, chair-fused anarchy. Edge, walked into a SmackDown ring for the first time in more than a year, recalling the moment when he was forced to retire 18 months ago due to injury, before mentioning his appearance on the new season of “Haven,” airing tonight on Syfy immediately following the blue brand. But, when the 11-time World Champion brought up Daniel Bryan & Kane becoming “BFFs” and winning the WWE Tag Team Championships at Night of Champions, the former decided to interrupt him. Bryan declared that “he,” rather than “they,” was the champion. He was confident enough in Dr. Shelby's anger management techniques to describe himself as an “anchor, rock, one with my emotions.” However, when he tried to analyze The Ultimate Opportunist, the always crafty Edge turned it around and nearly made the submission specialist snap. In the key moment of a brutal impromptu match between Kane and Damien Sandow, Daniel Bryan climbed up on the apron, thrusting both WWE Tag Team Titles in the air and screaming that he was the Tag Team Champions. The distraction paved the way for the self-professed “Intellectual Savior of the Masses,” to hit Terminus on his masked opponent to pick up the huge upset victory! Later, when an irate Kane confronted his partner over costing him his match and walking off with his WWE Tag Team Title, Dr. Shelby defused the situation by proposing that Bryan compete as well. The new Divas Champion, Eve, joined the SmackDown announce team, as Layla took on third-generation Diva, Natalya. When Michael Cole and Josh Mathews questioned the titleholder about accusations that she was somehow involved in the attack on Kaitlyn that led to Eve slipping into the vacant title match, the assistant to the SmackDown GM denied that she had anything to do with it. Meanwhile, inside the ring, the first English-born Divas Champion overcame Natalya with the devastating Lay-out neckbreaker, sending a strong signal to Eve that she will be a force to reckon with, whenever she gets her championship rematch. Prior to his huge SmackDown tag team match, Alberto Del Rio was informed by SmackDown GM Booker T that — in light of the controversy surrounding the reinstatement of the Brogue Kick, just moments before Sunday's World Title Match — if he scored a victory, he may get another opportunity at World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus. In an absolutely chaotic moment in the action that followed, The Mexican Aristocrat attempted to lock The Great White in the Cross Armbreaker, However, the resilient Celtic Warrior had enough presence of mind to counter and push his adversary into The Viper's waiting RKO. Moments later, Ziggler — the legal Superstar for his team — attempted to use the Money in the Bank briefcase as a weapon, only to meet with the Brogue Kick and ultimately the defeat at the hand of the first Irish-born World Heavyweight Champion. As a direct result of Daniel Bryan costing Kane his match earlier in the night and the implementation of the subsequent peace-keeping techniques of Dr. Shelby, the submission specialist would take on Cody Rhodes. In the midst of the hard-fought battle, just when Bryan looked ready to cinch in the “No!” Lock for a possible submission win, Kane's pyro suddenly filled the arena. The distraction allowed Rhodes to regroup and hit the Cross Rhodes for the victory. While Bryan confronted Kane in the back about costing him the match, their altercation was interrupted by the looks of Damien Sandow and Rhodes, still glowing over their respective singles triumphs over the WWE Tag Team Champions. In response to being called a “joke” that was about to “combust,” Kane & Bryan decided they wanted one more crack at their smug adversaries, this time together in a tag team main event. Entering SmackDown in typical rhythmic fashion — accompanied by the smoking Funkadactyls — Brodus Clay quickly took control in his match against Heath Slater. However, before The Funkasaurus could finish him off, Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre suddenly launched a sneak attack from out of nowhere. The recovering One-Man Band joined in, making it a three-on-one assault that culminated in McIntyre's Future Shock DDT and Mahal's Camel Clutch. Leaving Brodus reeling on the canvas, the trio sent a strong message to the dancing Superstar and the WWE Universe. In the height of his showdown against U.S. Champion Antonio Cesaro, Santino Marella looked ready to utilize the Cobra. But before he could, Aksana climbed up on the apron and caused the Italian Stallion's serpentine sock-puppet to become distracted. When Cesaro regained the advantage and ripped the Cobra from Santino's arm, his girlfriend attempted take it out of the ring — only to fall through the ropes and injure her ankle. This took the referee away from the action and ultimately cost the champion the pin. While the Swiss Superstar screamed at Aksana to get out of the ring, Santino grabbed his opportunity to roll up the distracted titleholder for the victory. As the smoke cleared, the outraged Cesaro proceeded to break up with Aksana in five languages, leaving her completely devastated! After they each caused one another a loss earlier in the show, Daniel Bryan and Kane came together to challenge both earlier victors — Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow — in the SmackDown main event. With many of WWE's top tag team contenders watching carefully at ringside, the intense Kane hit Sandow with the Chokeslam in the contest's final moments. But before Kane could get the three-count, Rhodes suddenly wacked The Big Red Monster with a chair, forcing the referee to call for the bell and award the disqualification. Results ; ; *Damien Sandow defeated Kane (3:05) *Layla defeated Natalya (1:31) *Sheamus & Randy Orton defeated Alberto Del Rio & Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero & Ricardo Rodriguez) (8:20) *Cody Rhodes defeated Daniel Bryan (2:11) *Brodus Clay defeated Heath Slater by DQ (1:11) due to interference by The Band *Santino Marella defeated Antonio Cesaro (w/ Aksana) (1:49) *Team Friendship (Daniel Bryan & Kane) defeated Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow by DQ in a Lumberjack match (4:05) *Kane and Daniel then attacked all the lumberjacks too, including: The Prime Time Players, Tyson & Justin and The Usos. Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Edge got swept up in a therapeutic moment between WWE Tag Team Champions Smackdown 9.21.12.1.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.2.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.3.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.4.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.5.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.6.jpg Damien Sandow v Kane Smackdown 9.21.12.7.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.8.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.9.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.10.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.11.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.12.jpg Layla v Natalya Smackdown 9.21.12.13.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.14.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.15.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.16.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.17.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.18.jpg Sheamus & Randy Orton v Alberto Del Rio & Dolph Ziggler Smackdown 9.21.12.19.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.20.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.21.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.22.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.23.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.24.jpg Cody Rhodes v Daniel Bryan Smackdown 9.21.12.25.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.26.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.27.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.28.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.29.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.30.jpg Brodus Clay v Heath Slater Smackdown 9.21.12.31.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.32.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.33.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.34.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.35.jpg Encore.jpg Santino Marella v Antonio Cesaro Smackdown 9.21.12.37.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.38.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.39.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.40.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.41.jpg Smackdown 9.21.12.42.jpg Daniel Bryan & Kane v Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow SD_683_Photo_123.jpg| SD_683_Photo_125.jpg SD_683_Photo_126.jpg SD_683_Photo_127.jpg SD_683_Photo_128.jpg SD_683_Photo_129.jpg SD_683_Photo_130.jpg SD_683_Photo_131.jpg SD_683_Photo_132.jpg SD_683_Photo_133.jpg SD_683_Photo_134.jpg SD_683_Photo_135.jpg SD_683_Photo_136.jpg SD_683_Photo_137.jpg SD_683_Photo_138.jpg SD_683_Photo_139.jpg SD_683_Photo_140.jpg SD_683_Photo_141.jpg SD_683_Photo_142.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #683 at CAGEMATCH.net * #683 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events